


Just Kiss the Girl (because the writers are wusses)

by Xycodie



Series: It Clicks for Alex (But not Kara or Lena, yet) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena brotp, Alex gets sick of Lenas shit, F/F, Just like I’m getting sick of the writers shit, inspired by 5x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: So I got fed up with 5x04 and 5x03 to an extent this will take place after I publish my short fic of 5x03. I added the phone call with Eliza already. Essentially Alex tells Lena to pull herself together and just ask Kara out.Tumblr: @supercorpandbeyond





	Just Kiss the Girl (because the writers are wusses)

“Just ask her out already Lena.”

Alex said striding into Lenas office at L-Corp. So much for trying to be subtle. She had been hoping to gently nudge the Luthor in the right direction when it came to her and her sister. But in all honesty she was tired of the tiptoeing across and around lines. So, hence her barging in unannounced.

The CEO’s head whipped up, her attention clearly been snapped from whatever she had been so invested in, shock written all over her face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She responded with a quirked eyebrow. 

“I’m sick and tired of it.” Alex deadpanned before continuing, pulling up a nearby chair, slipping it and sat in it backwards. “You and Kara. Just ask her out.”

The older Danvers sister watched, slowly as confidence turned into confusion at Lena’s sudden laugh. Lena was laughing. At her. 

“Is there something you find funny? Because, despite only finding out I was gay a few years ago, and still being quite oblivious and having not that great of a Gaydar, you and my sister still register. And you need to get on it.” Alex said sharply before continuing, “as my sister always said Cat Crant always said, ‘chop, chop.’ ” The comment was accompanied with a poor imitation of the media queen, when Alex’s face suddenly scrunched up in thought as she continued, “My sister said a lot about Cat Grant.” 

Lena? Merely watched, partly in confusion, partly in curiosity and partly because she wanted to see where this was going,

“I mean, she kind of talked about her sometimes like she does you-” the redhead quickly shook her head interrupting herself, 

“Nope! I am not going down that path. I mean sure Kara’s technically 50, but-” 

This time it was the Luthor who interrupted her,

“I’m sorry, did you just say Kara’s technically fifty?” Alex, having been interrupted and pulled out of her unusual rambling looked at Lena whose eyebrows were arched up in severe surprise. 

“Yeah, it’s gotta do with she got stuck in space for a very long amount of time where she didn’t age but yeah.” The sentence was confirmed with a nod as Lena muttered, mostly to herself,

“Damn, I’d be dating a cougar.” 

The Danvers sister, however, did happen to hear it and clapped her hands in triumph, causing the CEO to subtly flinch which also didn’t go unnoticed,

“Ha! See! I knew you were crushing on her,” Alex’s voice was giddy with having heard what she had just heard 

Lena rolled her eyes, 

“I just made an observation.” She remarked, gratitude filling her tone for Alex not commenting on her flinching.

“Nah, I think we all are aware you are anything but straight. Anyway, I’ve spent too much time here, and if Kara finds out she’s gonna not be happy.” The redhead got up from the chair she had flipped backwards and started to walk out mock saluting Lena,

“The point was, just ask her Lena. I know you like her. Also, maybe you’ll go to therapy if you two get together. God knows you both need it.” With that the Danvers sister left with a slam of the door leaving Lena in shock and surprise.

What the hell just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just writing one shots that may end up a story. Who knows?
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcomed! Find me on tumblr at @supercorpandbeyond 
> 
> Send me ideas if you want! I’ll write them to the best of my abilities!


End file.
